


Final battle...

by Millie333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It was the final battle...It was going to decide the fate of the world...For both magicians and muggles alike...But, then...





	Final battle...

It was the final battle...  
Between two great forces...  
The outcome of which...  
Will decide the fate of the world...  
For wizards and muggles alike...

-It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here.-Neville started his speech, with determination in his eyes and voice. "Is that really Neville...?", "He looks very serious.", "He has grown so much, his parents would have been proud.". -So's Fred… Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!

Just then, Harry dropped down from Hagrid's arms, seemingly alive, "...Harry...?", "Why are you not dead?!", "Bloody hell, I am out of here!", "...Wait for me!", and...  
...A strange magical portal appeared, right between the two armies. "...First Potter and now this?!". It shone brighter and brighter by the second, until everything was enveloped in light. "Too bright!", "Why is it so bright?!", "Is this a new kind of spell...?", "Maybe, an ancient one...?", "I wonder who made it.", "I want to learn it...".  
When the light faded, the portal was gone, and strange people appeared in it's place. "Group teleportation?". They were eight...Nine males, thought one of them looked a little transparent and was holding a polar bear cub, wearing strange "muggle" clothes. "...Why does everyone always interrupt my plans...?!". They also looked and felt somewhat inhuman, thought no one in the courtyard could place out why."...Professor Macgonagall, do you know who they are...?", "...I have no idea", "...What?"

-...Angleterre...-France said unsure, as he looked around the place. "Angleterre...? What a strange name...", "Is that not French for...?"-Where did you teleport us this time?  
-Well, you see...-England said, as he looked around in shock. "This time...?", "He looks shocked...", "It was not intentional...?", "...How is something like this not intentional?".-It seems like, we are in...  
-Wow, Iggs!-America blurted in happiness, as he started jumping around the place. "So loud...", "So hyperactive...", "...Iggs?".-WE ARE INSIDE A HARRY POTTER MOVIE!  
-Do not interrupt me! And it is "England", you bloody git!-England yelled at him, mad. "Harry Potter movie? England? What?!", "There is a movie about me...?", "Shush, Potter!", "...I just asked!". Then he sighed, as he tried to calm down.-...We are in another dimension, which there are a lot of, that the books and movies are based on!  
-Another dimension...?-America wondered aloud, as he stopped jumping. "I wonder if there is an anime about us, in one of those dimensions...", "Riben, stop breaking the fourth wall...!", "...Chugoku-san, what is wrong with breaking the fourth warr?", "Why do I even try...?". Then he smiled widely as he started jumping ever higher.-THAT IS EVEN BETTER!  
-Stop jumping around, like a little kid, you bloody wanker!-England yelled at him, mad. "Well, he is English...", "God, those brows...", "...Brows...? I thought they were caterpillars...".-It is bloody indecent!  
-Don't care, dude!-America said, ignoring the edge in England's voice, as he continued jumping around the place. "He is even more annoying than Potter!", "Hey!".-This place is rad! I could totally own the villians'...!  
-...Quiet, America...-A voice said, just as a person put his hand around America's mouth, not letting his finish his sentence. "Canada, when did you...?". "What the hell?! Now there is an America and Canada as well...?!", "Professor, are you sure that...?", "I really have no idea...", "...Hermione?", "How should I know?".-...There are children here...  
-...Ohohohohon~-France started laughing weirdly, as he looked around. "...What is with that laugh...?", "...Is he going to...?", "Fratello France is having fun! Maybe I should have some fun too?", "Italien, I don't think...", "Ve, so many people! You want a pasta?", "...Italien...!".- There are so many beautiful mademoiselles and messieurs here~  
-Stop it, frog!-England yelled at him, as he saw that France started flirting with everyone who was pretty. "...Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors, I was captured in their depths~", "...Uh, Thank you...", "Want to become One with ME?", "...Go to hell, you bloody muggle!".-Are you trying to scare them, with your...?  
-Ve~ You can have a pasta~ Ve~ And you can have a pasta~ Ve~-Italy was singing happily, as he started giving pasta to everyone in "Hogwarts army". "Uh, thank you...?", "Where did he get all this pasta from?".-And you too can have a pasta~ Ve~ You all can have a pasta~ Ve~ Pasta for everyone~ Ve~ Pasta~ Pasta~ Pasta~  
-...Mein got...-Germany was sighing at his side, as he watched his Italian "Freund", jumping around the place, and throwing pasta everywhere. "Another poor chap...", "At least someone here, has not gone completely bonkers...", "...What did you just say?!", "...Nothing...", "You sure...?", "Chugoku-san, Roshia-san is...", "...Eluosi...?", "...Stupid HUMAN...", "What did you just call me?! I will have you know, you wortless piece of...!", "Kolkolkolkolkol...".-...Vere did I go Vrong...?  
-You WILL become ONE with mother RUSSIA~-Russia said with an evil voice and smile, as he was bashing Voldemort with his pipe. "Oh my god, he is actually easily bashing you-know-who with a pipe!", "I am scared!", "My lord!", "Who the bloody hell are these people?!", "...Stop...You...!".-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...  
-QUIET DOWN, YOU BLOODY WANKERS!-England suddenly yelled, mad. "V-Ve! The British army is coming! Germania, save me!".-YOU ARE SCARING...! Wait...  
-...Angleterre...?-France asked cautiously, as he saw that England became eerily silent. "...Iggy?", "I wonder what happened..." , "I am not sure, I want to know.", "What if it is something important...?", "Like what...?", "How should I know?!", "Children, stop bickering!", "Yes, professor.".-Is there something wrong...?  
-...This place...-England started saying, in a very serious voice. "It really is something important!".-It has so much magic!-He continued, happily. "Wait, what...?".-If I were to attune to this place, and become this world's England, I will be a lot more powerful!-He grinned mischievously. "What?!", "Iggs, you okay dude?", "He can do that?", "He is called England...?", "V-ve, Germania! Inghilterra wants to kill me!", "...Ja, Italien...".-I would be able to do anything! Maybe, even be able to revive the dead!  
There was heavy silence afterwards, as everyone tried to understand what England had just said...

-Hahahahaha! That was a good one, Iggy!-America said, barely containing his laughter. "It is not a joke, you bloody wanker!". -It isn't...? So, your voodoo shmoodoo magic is real after all!-"It is not voodoo shmoodo, you git! And it was always real!", "And calling magic THAT Is very degrading...". -But, you don't need to make up stuff like being able to revive people! It's impossible!  
-...America...You think it is a joke...?-England said, in annoyance and anger. "Iggy...? What's wrong?", "Is he serious...?", "It's America-san, he is arways rike that.", "Dude, I can hear you, you know!", "Sou desu ne...?", "Japan...?". -...Fine, then...I will show you, what I can do without even needing to attune to this place!- "Iggy?", "V-v-ve! Inghilterra is going to kill us all! Germania, what should we do?!", "...Italien, stop dramatizing everything.", "B-but he is going to kill us! Look how mad he seems!", "...Ja...Ja...". Just then, England started reciting a spell, in a strange, dead launguage and an ominous looking magic circle appeared right under his feet. "...V-ve...We are dead...!", "It's okay, Italien. It just looks...A little ominous, that's all.", "It looks nice, da?", "...Eluosi, are okay...?", "Da~", "...Creepy...", "...Hai...". Suddenly the circle disappeared, and different animal sounds could be heard. "...Iggy, what did you just...WTF!?".-Do you like it? They look better this way, do you not agree?  
-I-Iggy, what the hell, dude?!- America said, completely shocked. Everyone else were also shocked, when they saw what England just did. Voldemort's whole army was turned into cute animals, like cats, puppies, bunnies, chicks, chinchillas etc. "...Ve~", "...Kawai...", "Ke ai, aru!". Voldemort himself was turned into a cute little badger, which was really ironic and shocked many. "Okay, this is just strange...", "It really is, you-know-who as the symbol of Hufflepuff? It is just...Crazy...", "I know, right? He is the opposite of a nice person and friendly person...", "Wait, where is his snake?", "...Hello, how are you doing?", "Bloody hell, it was turned into a little boy!", "I am a girl...".-You just turned them all into fucking animals! And the fucking snake is a young looking boy...Uh, girl!  
-And...? I do not see a problem with it.-England said, in a composed voice. "But, Iggy!".-Besides, they are harmless this way.-"...He has a point.", "Yes, they are just cute little animals right now.", "...Wow, I never thought, that the day would come when they would be called that.", "I am still cute, am I not?", "Uh...You were a snake...", "...Huh?", "Snakes are not cute.", "...What?! Why...?".-I can not understand why you do not like it. Just look how happy Italy, China and Japan are!  
-...What...? What about...Them...?-America started asking in wonder, but then saw what was happening a few meters away. "Italy, China and Japan? What?", "More of those country named people...".-...Oh...I forgot that they like cute things...-He said with a sigh, as he looked at the sigh of Italy, China and Japan 'drowning' in the sea of 'animals', that they were hugging. "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~", "Ni shi hen ke ai-aru~" , "Kawai-desu~", "Uh...Are they hyperating?", "Seems like it.", "...Crazy...". -...Even Japan has gone crazy...!-He continued in disbelief. "Which of them is Japan?", "The one with the strange accent~", "What...?", "Curturar enrightment~", "...Oh...".-Yep, they are gone...  
-America, can you be quiet...?-England said in in slight annoyance, with his eyes closed. "Huh, why?", "Because you are an idiot?", "Shut up, Russia!".-Because, I am trying to attune to this place, and you are breaking my concentration.-He said with the annoyance in his voice rising, as he opened his eyes. "...Wait, you already started it?", "You are an idiot~".-Yes, I did, now be quiet, okay?-He said with a sigh, as he closed his eyes again. "...Fine...Stupid Iggy is really mean to me...", "I can see why~", "Are you trying to start another cold war...!?","...Maybe~".-Can you be quiet already, and let me concentrate?!- "Fine! Fine! Sheesh...", "Da~". Then, he started singing in a strange language. "Okay, can someone tell me what language is that...?", "I do not know..", "Is it just me, or it sounds like there are different voices singing at the same time...?", "...Not that you mention it, it really sounds like that...". Suddenly, he started shinning in a strange light, which then began to widen more and more, until it enveloped the whole place. "...Again with the bright light?", "I can also feel, a lot of magical pulses being sent...", "Magical pulses too?!", "Is it just me, or is it becoming less windy here...?". A few seconds later, the light and the pulses were gone, but something else appeared. "...The school...It is...", "...He completely repaired the school! Hogwarts is new again!". -I am this world's England now and the school is a part of me.-He started explaining, with his eyes shinning in a strange green light. "...Wait, so that means...?". -I am feeling great, and so the school was fixed as well.-He explained, proudly. "DUDE, THIS IS JUST CRAZY!", "...Amerique, can you stop yelling so much?", "I can shut him up~ With my magical pipe of doom~", "Let's see you try, commie!".-Be quiet, wankers. I am going to revive them now.-He said with a sight and started to whisper in a strange language. Then, a huge magical circle appeared under his feet, making him shine in a bright light, which soon grew larger and larger, until it enveloped everything around. "A bright light? Again? Are you serious?", "Maybe it is the requirement of those spells?", "All three of them?", "Those were epic level spells?". Suddenly, the light disappeared and a few people, one animal and one house elf, were laying unconscious, a few meters from England, which was smugly eyeing his work. -It is done.  
-OMG IGGY! YOU REALLY REVIVED THEM!-America yelled in shock. The newly revived people, animal and house elf woke up with a start, confused by their surroundings. The confusion didn't last long, though. "...Fred?", "George...?", "Fred!", "George!", "Family!", "Friends!", "Nymphadora!", "Do not call me Nymphadora!", "Is that not your name?", "I will kill you!", "But, I was just revived!", "I do not care!", "Dobby is alive? How is Dobby still alive? Dobby is confused...", "...Cedric...?", "Hermione...?", "Hands of her, she is my girlfriend now.", "Roland.", "What?!", "Can you not be more tactful?", "...What is that?", "Cedric, do you want to be my boyfriend, again?", "...I am alive...Why?", "Hello Severus!", "...Lily? You are also...James...", "Uh, hello Severus, nice day, is it not?", "...Why are you here...?", "I was also revived...", "...Just to make my life harder I assume...", "Look, I am sorry about bullying you in school...We actually wanted to make you one of Harry's godfathers, but...Well...You know what happened...", "...Yes, I do...I could never forget that day...", "I am sorry Severus...I should have noticed your feeling for me sooner...And even after our murder, you went so far to help our son, while being branded a traitor and...", "Did you tell them, Potter?!", "How could I tell them...?", "Severus, we saw your memories thought Harry...", "...You can not be serious...", "I am Sirius.", "...Why am I still alive?", "To Lupin", "That was a good one!", "Hoot-hoot!", "...Sigh...I am surrounded by idiots...Not you Lily...". -WOW! THEY ARE JUST LIKE US AT A WORLD MEETING!

-...While I am happy to have been revived...-Dumbeldore said, in a calm voice. "How can he be so calm...?!", "It is the headmaster, he is always calm...", "Even in this kind of situation?!", "He is very old, and had seen a lot in his long life, something like this would not faze him.", "...Are you serious?!".-Can someone explain what is going on here...?  
-I am glad, that at least someone here is not trowing a fit.-England said, also in a calm voice. "He is saying it like it is normal...!", "Dudes! It's Iggy! He's always been strange like that.", "...Um, it may be a little rude, but, what are you exactly...?", "It's fine dude! I was waiting for this question! I am the amazing..."!-I would be glad to explain the situation.  
-Iggy! Dude! I was just going to tell them about...-America pouted, annoyed at being interrupted. "Shut it, git. They do not need to have their brains fried, from your stupidity and childish yelling."-But, Iggy! I wasn't going to do that! Why are you being so mean to me?-He continued, in a sad and slightly hurt voice. "...Just let me explain things, okay...?". -...Fine...! Stupid Iggy...  
What followed, was England explaining in great detail who they are and their world, how they came to this dimension, what happened since then, and how so many people were suddenly revived. Dumbeldore was attentively listening to the explanation, with intrigue written all over his face.  
-...And now, we must go back home.-England said, a little sad. "But Iggy, I like it here! Can't we stay a little longer?", "V-ve, I want to stay here a little longer...Here, we don't have to go to war and...", "I know Italien...I know...".-You know that we can not, we still have our own responsibilities.-He explained. "Ah, right...Responsibilities to our people...", "It's such a shame, I found this prace very nice.", "...Riben, why are a bunny and a cat on your shoulders and a chinchilla on your head?", "...Chugoku-san, why is there an army of chicks in your basket?", "...Well, for...Reasons...", "Sou desu ne...?", "Da, this place is very interesting~". -I think we should just leave, the longer we linger here, the harder it would be for us.  
-...Can I come with you?-Dumbeldore suddenly asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.-You world sounds very fascinating. I want to see it with my own eyes.  
-...I do not really mind, with taking you with us.-England said, after a slight pause. Then he appeared to be in thought, and a strange smirk appeared on his face. "He looks like, he is plotting something...", "I still can not believe it! Nations as people, really?", "What about magic, then?".-But first, I want you to do something for me.  
-...What do you need me to do?-Albus asked cautiously, after a slight pause. "Iggy? Didn't you say that we need to leave as soon as we can?", "Amerique, it's Angleterre...He doesn't like to follow his own rules...", "I can hear you, frog.". -Is it within the realm of possibility?  
-Of course it is.-England said, a little hurt. Then he smiled widely, which looked a little scary. "He is scaring me...", "Me as well...".-I want to see a quidditch match!  
And just like that, out of nowhere, after some preparation, a quidditch match was held. It was long, so it was decided that the nations will stay the night at Hogwarts.  
The next morning, goodbyes were said, and England teleported himself, the other nations and Albus back to their world.  
As soon as they left...  
A thought was going on...  
Though everyone's heads...  
...What the bloody hell just happened...?!


End file.
